The Letter
by SunRise19
Summary: Based on Pocahontas. Can a letter written years ago bring two people closer than they ever had been before? PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

I'm back with another Pocahontas one-shot. I've practically finished all that I have to do for the end of school..Finally!

I hope you all like this, it's a bit steamy I do know that, but there is a point. After all, this is about the bond of true love.

Please RR and tell me what you think, thank you so much; reviews keep me writing, so if you have comments or anything, please review!

Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Pocahontas, never have never will.

..--…---..---..

Dear John,

I am going to get to the point with you, I should have before and in doing so I would not be writing this letter. So I will say it; I want to be with you. I made a mistake when I left you, I was wrong, oh how wrong I had been. I would lay in wake at night, wishing you were beside me, but it was not so. It was because of me, why you weren't with me. I would do anything to take it back, to right the wrong, but I could not find the words to express just how much you mean to me until now. I have stopped laying awake in the dark; because I have lost all hope I used to have of you coming back to me. My wedding to John Rolfe is a near three weeks away, and I can't even think of the long holiday he has planned for us. I pray that the spirits will give me strength to move on, but so far my pleas have gone unanswered. I know Rolfe loves me and I love him as well but not in the way I loved and still love you. I am sending this letter because I need you to know that; know it and always believe it. I am going through so many emotions right now, that I feel physically ill. I have made a mistake, and now I must deal with the consequences. I have only myself to blame, for it was my decision to leave you in England. I will love you until the day I leave this earth, and I am wracked with guilt, because I know you must be hurting as well; I can still see the look in your brilliantly blue eyes before you walked away.

I will love you always,

Your forever love,

Pocahontas

Captain John Smith smiled as he reread the letter his love had written, just two years prior. It was a few months after she had left with Rolfe that he had received the letter. Folding it back up and placing it in the envelope that it had originally came in, John put it back in the box that he had been going through. A voice from down the hall startled him as he closed the lid and arose from the wooden floor.

"What is it?"

"A boy," Pocahontas answered as she walked in to the small bedroom that she shared with her husband.

"How did you know to ask?"

"I just figured you've been away all morning and most of the afternoon; and that Nakoma were due anytime now."

"You know me so well," Pocahontas said as he placed his arms around her and softly brushed his lips with her own.

"So," she pulled away in order to look at him, "What have you been doing?"

"I was going through some old things," he replied, running his hands lazily over her back and shoulders as she leaned against him.

"Old things, such as what?"

John sighed as he placed his head upon her shoulder, "I was rereading that letter you had written me; it seems like only yesterday."

"I felt bad for John Rolfe; he had found the letter before I had gotten the chance to send it on the next ship that was leaving."

She removed his head from her shoulder, kissing him on the lips and when she tried pulling away, he held her more firmly as he deepened the kiss. Pocahontas wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her hands to get lost among his golden hair. In one swift motion, John swept her up and carried her small frame over to the bed. She pretended a scolding look, "John, it is not even night yet, do you have no shame to take me in the early evening?"

He didn't answer as he lowered himself beside her, kissing her fully on the lips as she smiled up at him.

"You know," she began as she broke the kiss, "I sometimes wonder what if John Rolfe had not decided to break our engagement; would I have had the strength to?"

"I know you would have," John replied as he softly kissed her cheek, "You're a strong woman Pocahontas; you were just in a bad state when you wrote the letter."

John deeply kissed her, his hands beginning to undo the back of her dress; Pocahontas smiled as she helped him remove it.

"I had too many…"

"Hush my love, it is over and done with; and we are together now. We will always be together forever."

"Have you honestly forgiven me for the past?"

Pocahontas inquired, shivering a bit as the cooling air was touching her skin. John sighed and gazed down at her, "Yes Pocahontas, I have forgiven you. It was so long ago, why do you speak of it now?"

So as to keep her warm, John gathered her close as she answered his question, "I just thought since you were rereading the letter, that you had unresolved feelings about all that had went on. I was a fool John, I treated what had been a life and death love nothing more than a passing glance kind of thing…"

Tears gathered in the princess's eyes as John touched her cheek, whispering words of comfort as she cried.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered her face inches from his own, "I'm so sorry, I've caused you pain, I've caused you pain…"

John gently laid her down and held her close, softly stroking her raven like hair as he hushed her, placing soft kisses on her face and forehead.

"Pocahontas," he said, "It is alright, I was only rereading the letter to remind me of the love you have for me. I am not angry at you, I love you; I love you more than words can convey."

Pocahontas's cries quieted as John wiped the remaining tears off her tanned face, "Everything is alright, I promise you."

"It's funny," Pocahontas commented, "You'd think after almost two years of marriage we would have discussed this already. I needed to know if you had truly forgiven me; and when you said you had reread the letter…"

"Let it go," her husband said gently, "It is in the past; don't let it hurt you anymore. I have forgiven you long ago; and I love you, and nothing on this earth will ever change that."

"Everything is truly alright?"

"Yes my love," John replied as he kissed his wife; and a bright smile lit up her face.

"Well then," she giggled as she tugged on her lover's clothing, "Would you like to confirm it for me?"

"Pocahontas," John mocked gasped as they undressed one another, throwing there discarded garments to the floor.

"I can't believe you said such a thing," he grinned as she laughed and they slipped under the covers.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said as he firmly kissed her, "Yet."

The native princess smiled as she crushed her body against her love's, "Well, I better do something then, I surely do not want to waste the rest of this day."

"Mmm," John sighed as they kissed again and Pocahontas arched her neck as he ran his lips across its smoothness; and she guided his hands to her breasts. John needed no farther coaxing as he obliged her, Pocahontas's fingers tracing his shoulders and back. Pocahontas took in a sharp breath as John's kisses went lower to her breasts, and she smiled in anticipation. Prolonging it however, she raised his head and looked deep in his blue orbs, seeing the passion and love emanating from them.

"All is well?"

She whispered, her eyes never leaving his, her small hands cupping his chin;

"Yes my love, all is perfect."

They kissed, as John lovingly stroked her cheek and Pocahontas smiled as she closed her eyes and John eased her back so that she lay down once again. The young captain just held her against him, placing his head on her shoulder. He looked at his love as she pulled away and flipped to her left side, so that she was facing him.

"What is it?"

He inquired as she brought her own lips down on his neck, "I love you, and now all is right; I just can't believe how truly lucky I am."

John smiled and gazed at her, "I feel the same way Pocahontas."

There was no more talking, they needed no more words for a time. A sense of peace washed over Pocahontas and John, for now all had finally been resolved. They were closer than ever before, and nothing would change that love.

..--..--.End of, "The Letter."-------.-.-.-.-


End file.
